


Star Light, Star Bright

by SRoni



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRoni/pseuds/SRoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light, Star Bright

Rachel knew how she came across to other people -- arrogant and overbearing. Rachel knew that she was, in fact, exactly those things. 

Almost.

She wasn't as confident as she came across. Sure, she knew she was a good singer. She knew that she was usually the best one in any given room. She knew she was special. But she knew that being a good singer, being the best singer around, didn't necessarily mean that people would respect her.

And being special didn't mean she was meant for special things.

But she was good at making people think she thought so.


End file.
